The Cat in the Moon
by annasmit
Summary: It's been long enough! Ron loves Hermione and he will do something about it. Unless... hopefully Krum won't get in the way!
1. Garden Thoughts

**Garden thoughts **

The summer sun was shining brightly on Ron Weasley's face. It was nice to be alone in the garden for a while. The summer had been rather rough on everybody which made the atmosphere around the burrow rather tense. After Sirius's death Grimmauld place 12 could no longer be used and the order had turned the Burrow into their new Headquarters. Ron's best friend, Harry Potter, continued struggling with his Godfather's death. The intense feeling of guilt and sadness were fixed part of Harry's personality now. Ron felt for his friend and wanted to make him feel better; he had not been successful though. The happy home it once was belonged to the past. The twins spend most of they're time in their new shop. Bill and Charlie, as well as his parents, were busy as members of the order and Percy was still not speaking to the entire family. The only person that was in the house besides Harry and Ron was Ginny. Since Harry had come to the Burrow two weeks after term ended they had sepdn most of their time sitting in silence. There wasn't anything to say that would make Harry feel better. Ron sometimes simply felt he needed to escape from it all. His escape was sitting in garden by himself with a piece of parchment and a quill writing to Hermione.

It had been a month since he last saw her. It was when they came back from Hogwards. His mother had invited Hermione to come and spend the summer at the Burrow but she couldn't. Her parents had planned a long vacation in Italy and as they only saw their daughter once a year she felt she had to go. It didn't mean Ron couldn't write to her though. Italy was pretty far so it took Pigwidegeon quite a while to fly back and forth. This meant Ron couldn't speak to her nearly as often as he wanted. With all that was going on with Harry he felt Hermione was the only one who understood how he was feeling, and the only one who cared for that matter. Everyone is the order was only interested in Harry and Ginny followed suit. Ron sat in the sunshine for a moment thinking about Hermione. She was becoming a better friend by the minute, he thought. Then he picked up his quill and started writing.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I'm glad you're enjoying the Italian sunshine that much. I don't think my skin would be able to handle it that well as it's rather delicate (in a manly sort of way). I'm just sitting in the ordinary British sunshine which is rather enjoyable. Harry and Ginny are inside. Harry had a rough night, I'm not sure whether he slept at all. I sat with him this morning but he doesn't say much. We seem to have a lot of trouble talking about emotions and stuff without a certain someone there to guide us. _

_Hopefully Pig will find you since you should be coming back to England soon right??? Or maybe that is just wishful thinking on my part. Hopefully you can come to the Burrow really soon because I could really use a friend. _

_Love, Ron _

Ron rolled up the parchment and called for Pig. He tied the letter to Pig's strechted out leg. "You seem to be learning how an owl should behave. Take this to Hermione as fast as you can", Ron said. He laid back down in the grass contemplating how he should spend the rest of the day. Maybe he could go out on his broom and practice his keeping skills. He may have helped Gryffindor win the Quidditch cup last year but who knows what may happen this year. They do have a better chance with Harry back on the team as seeker. On the other hand it would mean he has to get up and the thought alone made him tired. So instead he stayed where he was and thought of Hermione. It was a nasty habit he picked up. Every time he didn't have anything to think about his mind immediately went to Hermione.

Ron didn't think much of it. She was his friend and lately they'd become closer so naturally he'd think of her more. It was a nice image to have in your had. I mean she wasn't exactly ugly. This made Ron think though, _Did he think she was pretty?_ In his mind he went over her facial features. She had very nice brown eyes. If you looked into them properly you'd be able so see what she's thinking. And her smile was very nice as well, especially since she fixed her teeth. I was always nice to see her smile. And her sk... but someone calling his name stopped his train on thought. He got up and looked at the house. Fred was standing by the back door: "Oy, get your but in here and help set the table". Reluctantly Ron got up and whipped the grass off the back of his jeans. He looked down and noticed how short they were once again. It was getting rather embarrassing. His mother said she's buy him new ones but hasn't gotten around to it. He walked to the house and into the kitchen. Not only Fred and George had gotten back but most of the members of the order were there as well. Everyone was carrying pots and pans and plates. He walked to the stove when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Hi Ron!"


	2. Happy?

**Happy?**

Ron turned around as fast as he could which almost made him lose his balance. "Hermione?!"

"Why do you sound so surprised? You knew I was coming."

"No I didn't"

At this moment Harry joined them to explain. "Oh sorry mate, I forgot to tell you. members of the order are bringing Hermione back with them this evening". Hermione smiled at this but Ron didn't think it was that funny. His day would have been much better if he knew he had Hermione to look forward to. Plus he wouldn't have worn these scruffy looking clothes. Sometimes Harry could be so selfish. When he looked around he noticed Harry and Hermione had both say down as well as everyone else who were now all looking at him. He sat down quietly and started putting mashed potatoes on his plate. He didn't understand why Hermione's sudden arrival confused him this much. He'd been looking forward to it for weeks and now it seems weird, like they don't know what to say to each other.

After dinner the members of the order went of into a closed room leaving the others to do the dishes. All six of them pitched in so it didn't take that long. Afterwards Ginny took Hermione to get settled in while Fred and George went to play quidditch with Harry. Ron went to his room because he wanted to be alone. He sat on the edge of his bed playing with on of Pig's toys when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Ron said.

"Hi" Hermione's tanned face came round the edge of the door. Her smile looks even better now that her face is so tanned Ron thought. She sat down on the bed right beside him and looked him right in the eyes.

"I thought I'd come up and say Hello properly. So there it is: Hello Ron".

Just as Ron was about to respond he felt her lips on his cheek. It was the weirdest feeling. She'd done it before and every time she took him off guard and left him confused. He looked at her but she was now looking at the Cudley Cannon posters all over his wall. Then she turned to look at him and this little voice in his head kept screaming "say something, say something".

"So when did you come back from Italy?"

"Yesterday afternoon. I send an owl to your mum asking if I could come over"

"You didn't have to. I already asked you to come over"

"I know but I wanted to be polite so I asked. She said 'of course, of course," with this she smiled at him again. What was that weird feeling in his stomach? "and then she arranged for me to come back with them and here I am"

They sat next to each other in silence for a moment. Then Hermione placed her hand on Ron's and looked him right in the eyes. She looked rather sad.

"You're happy I'm here, aren't you? You said you wanted me to come over in your letter today. Pig dropped it off right before I left."

"Of course I am, of course. I'm just surprised that's all" he took hold of her hand more firmly. "I am very happy you're here, now tell me everything that you did this summer"

And she did. They talked on his bed for hours until Harry and Ginny came to announce they were going to bed. Hermione and Ron did the same. In bed Ron couldn't help but think of how great it was to have a friend like Hermione.


	3. The Basement

**The Basement**

The next two weeks were wonderful. With Hermione around Ron didn't feel the burden of having to take care of Harry as strong as before. Harry came out of his shell more when the four of them were hanging out. He even started talking about Sirius more. This freaked Ron out a little but Hermione said it was good. It meant he was dealing with it and that was the first step to making piece with it. A few days after Hermione arrived the order gave the four of them something to do. They were asked to clean out the entire basement. Harry and Hermione simply said ok but Ron and Ginny looked rather terrified. One look into the basement made them understand why. It was filled to the top with all sorts of things and incredibly dirty. They started by dividing everything into two piles: Things that worth keeping and things that should never have been made. It turned out to be good fun because the most amazing stuff was stashed away in there. The whole job was especially great because it kept everyone busy. Harry seemed to enjoy having something else to do rather than think about Sirius all day. Ron himself enjoyed the task to. It meant being around his friends, you know Hermione and Harry too of course. His eyes seemed to wonder more and more in the direction of Hermione though. She looks more beautiful than she did before the summer. Or maybe that's just my imagination, just like my feeling that Hermione is looking at me more often too Ron thought.

"Oh my God" Hermione screamed. Ron looked up afraid, you never know that's hidden in a Weasley basement after all. Hermione was just standing in the left corner holding up a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Who is this little red-haired naked fellow running across the lawn?" Hermione was now waving the picture in his direction. When he walked up to her his worst fears were realised. It was in fact his bare bottom waving at Hermione in the picture. He tried to grab the picture from her but she wouldn't let him. She tried to get away but there wasn't much room to manoeuvre in the still rather full basement. Once Ron cornered Hermione he could easily take the picture from her. Her was quite a bit taller and he had developed a few muscles due to all that quidditch practice. He put the picture in his back pocket and smiled: "so you'll never see that again!"

"I don't know why you'd be embarrassed, you look very cute" she looked at him and gave him a little smile. Ron could feel his ears go read and simply looked at her speechless. Hermione didn't say another word but simply walked past him and went back to work.

A little while later Ron and Harry walked into the garden holding several plates of sandwiches. They sat them down next Hermione and Ginny who were looking at a box. To Ron's horror the box was filled with pictures. He looked at Hermione who smiled at him: "You didn't really think you'd won did you?"

"Well you actually I did now give me the other pictures back as well"

"No, I want to look at them!"

"But I don't want you to"

"Well I don't care"

"I'm the one on the pictures so it should be my choice!"

"Who says I'm looking at pictures of you. Maybe I want to look at pictures of Fred or George..."

"... or me? I'm going to get the latest pictures. They're in a box in mum and dad's bedroom" Ginny said.

Ron looked furious and his ears were redder than ever. "Fine have it your way!!!" he yelled before he got up and walked back inside to eat his sandwiches in the kitchen.

That afternoon they worked harder but didn't have any fun. Ron was still mad at Hermione and she seemed to be mad at him as well. Although Ron couldn't think why. Of course, she was looking at pictures of him. Or maybe she wasn't lying and she was looking at pictures of Fred and George. Maybe she fancies them. Typical, Ron thought, everyone around me always gets what I want and I get nothing. Ron stopped dead. What was he thinking. He didn't want Hermione. He didn't fancy her in any sort of way. She was just a friend nothing more nothing less. Maybe he should just apologize. He really missed having her to talk to. Before dinner he caught her coming out of the bathroom. "I'm sorry" they said in unison. Then they laughed. That smile again.

"I shouldn't have looked at those pictures if you didn't want me to. It's just that I like getting to know more about you. And that includes your past."

"It's ok. I shouldn't have been such a baby about it. I just didn't look too good when I was younger"

"Are you kidding me? I think you looked dead cute" Hermione said as she walked downstairs. Again that the weird feeling. He'd never felt that ever. He walked downstairs after her with her words ringing in his ears. She thinks I'm dead cute!


	4. New Jeans

**New Jeans**

He used to always bicker with Hermione. Why did it make Ron feel so much worse now. The rest of the holiday passed without any trouble. Ron and Hermione often spend time alone. Ron felt he couldn't talk to Harry about what happened in the department of mysteries. Every time he brought it up Harry wouldn't want to talk about it while Ron felt like he needed to. Hermione understood that and needed to talk about it as well. So after dinner they would often walk into the woods to talk.

After a few weeks of hard work the basement was clean and ready to be used for whatever the order wanted to use it. On that same day the letters from Hogwards arrived. The would need to go to Diagon Alley to get the new supplies and books. Ron still needed to new clothes as well. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hadn't been around the house much in the summer. They'd always been away on Order business and Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny had managed fine on their own. Because of this Mrs. Weasley decided they could go to Diagon Alley on their own. They could buy their school things and visit Fred and George. 'what about my new clothes, mom?' Ron asked. 'Well, I'll give you a few extra Galleons and Hermione can help you pick out some nice things, can't you dear?' Hermione looked slightly taken aback but agreed to help all the same.

They all got up early the next day so they could spend the whole day in Diagon Alley. After the arrived by Floo powder they decided they needed a plan. Getting the books and stuff straight away didn't make sense because they would need to drag them around all day. Harry and Ginny didn't feel like helping Hermione pick out Ron's clothes so they decided to split up. They'd meet around lunch at Fred and George's. Ron and Hermione set off to the Magical Wardrobe. When they entered they were ambushed by an old witch with a lot of grey hair pointing in every direction: 'Good morning my dears. What can I help you with today?' Ron was rather startled by the woman and stepped back. Unfortunately he did so on Hermione's foot. 'Ow!' she squeaked. 'Sorry Hermione. I'm sorry we're just looking we'll call you if we need help' he told the old lady. They walked to the back of the store Ron still apologizing. After ten minutes or so they seemed pretty hopeless.

'I don't know why your mum thought I'd be any help' Hermione sighed.

'Probably because you're always dressed really nice' Ron suggested. This made Hermione blush a bit but also seemed to give her the confidence to pick out some clothes.

She walked to the front of the store and came back after a little while carrying a few t-shirt and a pair of jeans. 'here, try these' she said, as she gave them to Ron. Ron went behind the big purple curtain to change. The shirts Hermione picked are really cool he thought. He put on the dark blue ones and the jeans and stepped back out. Hermione was holding a cute pink and yellow top. 'That'd look a bit weird on me but it might be nice for you though' Ron said. Hermione turned around and smiled. 'Wow, that looks really good, Ron.' Hermione moved in closer and before Ron knew what was going on Hermione had put her hand under his shirt and into his pants. Ron took a step back but her fingers were still in his trousers. 'What are you doing???' he asked shocked. 'I'm just checking whether they're the right size. That's how my mum does it with me when we buy pants' she responded as she stepped in closer. 'It feels right to me.'

'yeah, it feels good.' Ron wasn't sure whether he was talking about the jeans though. It felt strange having Hermione's hand touching his bare skin. She was looking down at the jeans but when she looked up Ron saw something in her eyes he had never seen before. 'so how are you two lovebirds doing?'

The Old lady just came out of nowhere. Ron and Hermione both took a step back immediately as if they'd been caught doing something they shouldn't be doing. 'I was just checking the size' Hermione said rather quickly. The old lady gave them an odd sort of look and walked back to the front of the store.

'so I like these jeans and the shirts are good too.'

'Good, that's good'

They were both blushing and trying hard not to look at each other. Hermione turned back to the pink and yellow shirt she was looking at before.

'You should try it on' Ron suggested 'I bet it'll look great'

'Ok I will. You should look around for another pair of jeans though. One won't be enough.' And with that she disappeared behind the purple curtain. Ron walked through the store not quite sure what just happened between him and Hermione. He found a pair of dark green jeans that looked alright. When he walked back to Hermione he found her standing in front of a mirror. Wow, he thought, she looks just stunning. Should he tell her? Or would that be weird. Hermione turned around and spotted the jeans Ron was carrying. 'Those are nice. They'll go really well with all your maroon sweaters' she said smiling. Ron was still looking for the right words. 'Go try them on' Hermione said.

'you look very pretty' Ron said softly before going behind the purple curtain. He wasn't even sure if she'd heard him.

She didn't mention it when he came back out. And she didn't test the jeans with her fingers either. Ron felt rather disappointed. He changed back into his old clothes and handed the new ones to the old lady. He went to the till to pay. He noticed the pink and yellow shirt hanging on the rack. He took it with him to the till. Hermione was looking at the most unusual wizard robes when he was paying so she didn't see the shirt. The old lady put it in a separate bag for Ron which he handed to her when they stepped outside. 'For helping me out' he said. Hermione looked in the bag and smiled. 'You didn't have to' she said.

'I wanted to'

'You can be very sweet you know'

It was still early so they walked up and down the street before going to the twins. They ended up having such a good walking and talking they forgot the time. When she arrived at the twins Harry and Ginny were already there. They were huddled up with Fred and George and stopped talking the minute they walked through the door.

'Hello Ron, Hermione.' Fred said innocently. 'Hi Fred. The shop looks great!' Hermione said while she looked around. And the shop did look great. Everywhere you looked there were shelved or bowls with Weasley twin tricks. The whole place looked colourful. They had lunch there and checked out some of the twin's new tricks. After lunch they walked to Flourish and Botts to get the new school books. Ron left to get something he left at the twins but once outside he walked in the opposite direction. Hermione's birthday was coming up and he wanted to get her something nice. He stopped in front of a shop window with all sorts of jewellery in it. He walked into the store and looked around. A blonde witch with white glasses was standing behind the counter 'Looking for anything in particular, love?' Ron looked around at the woman and thought for a moment. She could help him, he didn't want to get Hermione something awful. 'Yes, I'm looking for a birthday gift for a girl. Something pretty, a necklace maybe.' Ron said. The woman got out several silver necklaces with pendants. Ron really liked the one with a cat on a half-moon, Hermione likes cats he thought. It cost him all the money he'd saved but it would be worth it. She would love it. The witch rapped it nicely and he joined the others like nothing had happened.


	5. Cloud Nine

**Cloud nine**

The last days of the summer flew by and before Ron knew it September first had arrived. The night before they'd all packed their trunks. They arrived at platform 9 and ¾ problem free which was unusual. They climbed on the train and the four of them found an empty compartment. Soon though, a lot of people started joining them. First Neville, later Seamus and Dean followed by Luna. By now it was pretty full in the compartment so when Parvati and Lavender came to pay a visit it was plain crowded. Hermione had moved really close to Ron but mainly because Neville was pushing her to from the other side. Lavender looked Ron up and down and said 'wow Ron, I really like your new clothes. You look really handsome' Ron looked around him for support as the comment had shocked him but Harry and Ginny simply laughed while Hermione looked a little bit angry. She should be pleased someone liked the outfit she picked out.

The first days back at Hogwards flew by. The lessons were keeping them busy during the day and they had mountains of homework to occupy them in the evenings. Hermione's birthday was getting closer as well. Ron had kept the present locked away in his trunk for safe keeping but he was starting to get worried she wouldn't like it. Her birthday was on a Saturday so he was pleased he could spend the whole day with her. On the morning of her birthday he went down to breakfast early. All the other boys in his dormitory were still sleeping. The Great Hall was virtually empty except for a few students. One of those students was Hermione. 'happy birthday Hermione' Ron said cheerfully. She looked up and was beaming at him. 'Thank you, Ron'

'Would you like to join me in a walk across the grounds, Miss Granger' Ron asked formally.

'I would love to, Mr. Weasley, but what about your breakfast.' Ron grabbed a bit of toast and a napkin and took Hermione by her arm. They walked to the lake where the sat down. Ron was eating his toast while looking over the lake. 'It's beautiful here in the morning' he said.

'Yeah, sometimes I come here by myself just to look over the water. Sunrises are absolutely gorgeous.'

'Next time you get up to see the sunrise wake me up and I'll join you'

'Ok'

'Would you like your present now?'

'yes please' Hermione said grinning.

Ron reached into his pocket where he had put the little box. As he handed it to her he got really scared she wouldn't like it.

'I'm sure I'll love it' she said as if she could read his mind. The took of the bow and ripped of the paper. When she opened the box her eyes got really big. 'oh Ron, it's beautiful!' she exclaimed. 'Wow, will you put it around my neck?' Ron took the necklace out the box and put it around her neck. Hermione pulled away her hair to reveal her neck, it was still pretty tanned. He locked the necklace which wasn't easy because his hands kept shaking for some reason. Hermione turned around and looked him straight in the face. She moved forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 'Thank you for the best present I've ever gotten.' She said as she looked back down at necklace. They sat in silence for a few moments before Hermione said 'we better get back to the castle'. During the walk back Hermione kept grinning at him and Ron felt like he was on cloud nine.

As they walked back into the hall Ginny was the first to get up and congratulate Hermione. Many people followed. On the breakfast table there was a rather festive looking meal to celebrate her birthday. Ron who had only had a bit of toast sat down to dig in when a voice behind him said 'celebrating Granger's birthday? I don't see any reason to celebrate she's lived so long.' Ron turned around and looked straight at Malfoy. He went to get up when Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and sat next to him. 'just leave it,' she said. Malfoy walked away laughing. They were just about to start eating when the morning post arrived.


	6. Rock Bottom

**Rock bottom**

Hundreds of owls came flying into the great hall. Several packages landed in front of Hermione. She grabbed the biggest and started opening it 'it's from my parents' she told Ron. After opening several more packages from several relatives and Mrs. Weasley the table was filled with presents. A loud owl hoot made everyone turn around. Four rather big owls were holding a pink package between them which landed on Hermione's lap. The pink paper was covered in little read hearts. This made Parvati and Lavender be very interested in Hermione all of a sudden. 'Who's it from?' Parvati wanted to know. Hermione looked rather confused but opened it all the same. 'Well who's it from?' Ron wanted to know. He was not at all happy with this new development. As long as it's not from Krum I'll be fine he told himself. When the paper came off it revealed a beautiful wooden box on which it had Hermione's name written in gold letters. She opened it and inside were a whole array of gorgeous quills with small bottles of different coloured ink. A card fell out of the box onto the floor. Hermione couldn't pick it up because of the big box on her lap. Harry picked it up while almost everyone at the Gryffindor table was looking at him. All wanting to know who send Hermione this beautiful gift. Harry opened the card and said 'It's from Krum.'

Ron felt like someone had slapped him in the face. He heard Parvati and Lavender squealing things at Hermione about Krum. Everyone seemed stunned that this famous quidditch player had send Hermione this gift. 'I can't believe this' Lavender said.

'I can't believe Krum is your boyfriend' Parvati continued.

Ron couldn't take it anymore and got up from the table. He didn't respond the Hermione calling his name or Malfoy throwing insults at him. He just wanted to get away from everyone and be alone. He walked to the Gryffindor tower, passed the Fat Lady and went straight to his dormitory. He sat down on his four poster bed and couldn't believe what had happened. He started walking around the room restlessly. From the window he could see the lake. The lake next to which Hermione gave him that kiss only a little while ago. I know it wasn't a big kiss or anything he thought but it meant a lot to me. But Hermione just wants to kiss Krum. How could he ever compete with someone like Krum. He's famous and can buy Hermione everything he wants. All I could get her was a stupid necklace which she probably hated.

Ron spend the rest of her birthday hiding away in his dormitory. Harry's request to come down with him was denied. Just as his need to know what Ron's problem was. He could hear the Gryffindor house celebrating in the common room. Why couldn't he shake this awful feeling in his stomach. He missed lunch and Harry brought him some dinner but Ron didn't feel like eating. He wondered whether there was ever a time when he didn't want to eat before. The next day he decided to come down. He spend most of the night lying awake thinking of Hermione and Krum kissing. It wasn't a thought that made him particularly cheerful. The common room was completely empty so Ron sat down in one of the comfy chair and stared into the fire for a while. 'Oh, it's you,' he heard Hermione's voice behind him say. He turned around. She was wearing the sweater her parents had send her for her birthday. She looked beautiful in it. 'Morning Hermione,' Ron said trying to sound casual.

'Don't you talk to me like nothing happened!' she screamed which took Ron by surprise.

'Are you mad at me?'

'Yes, I am furious with you!'

'why!?'

'Because you're my best friend and as my best friend you should have celebrated my birthday with me!'

'Why would I? Don't you have Vicky for that!'

'What?'

'If he can send you fancy expensive gift he should be able to take some time out of his busy schedule to spend with his girlfriend on her birthday!'

'I'm not his girlfriend!!!'

'Yeah right! We all saw the present and the WRAPPING PAPER,'

'So just because he wants me to be his girlfriend doesn't mean that I am!'

'Of course you're not, I'm not stupid, Hermione!'

'Are you sure?'

'Don't patronize me ok,'

'Why not? You're acting like a bloody child. I thought you were my friend and I thought you knew me but this proves you don't know me at all,'

She looked into Ron's eyes and he could see hers filling with tears. He never meant to make her sad. He didn't know what else he could say. She simply turned around and walked back up to her dormitory. He looked around and noticed that their fight had woken up several people. They were all looking at him so he too fled to his dormitory.


	7. Porcupines and Pillows

**Porcupines and Pillows **

He didn't see Hermione all Sunday. During the lessons the following week she didn't sit with Harry and Ron either. Since Krum had send Hermione the present Lavender and Parvati were very keen on being her friend so she sat with them instead. Ron had fought with Hermione many times and they always made up but after a month she still hadn't said a word to Ron. Harry talked to her sometimes but she refused to tell him why she was so angry with Ron. He missed her. He hated to admit that but he really missed her. His grades were getting worse and his quidditch skills had gotten worse instead of better it seemed. He just couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking about her. At first he just missed he company and wanted to talk to her, just hang out. After a while that changed though, he found himself staring at her in class. How come he never noticed that cute frown she had when she was writing before. Or the way she brushed her hair out of her face when she read. Or the cute faces she made for Crookshanks when she cuddles him. And why was he noticing all these things now. She really was beautiful.

After six weeks Ron couldn't deal with it anymore. He had gotten in trouble a few times for not paying attention in class because he was staring at Hermione, mainly in Potions. Snape enjoyed this new reason to punish Ron. It was in Transfiguration though when Ron lost it. He was sitting in the back of the class with Harry and Hermione was sitting at the table in front of them with Parvati and Lavender. They had to transfigure a porcupine into a pillow. Hermione managed to get it right in one go. Lavender and Parvati were teasing her about Krum like usual, 'Not that Hermione needs a pillow' Parvati said. 'No, she can just sleep on Krum's broad shoulders,' Lavender finished. Hermione gave them a wry smile. Ron was having a lot of trouble with his porcupine and after an hour of failed attempts and listening to the girls talking about Krum it became to much. 'I CAN'T DO IT!' Ron screamed as he threw his wand across the room in McGonagall's direction. He reached for his porcupine but Harry managed to grab it before he had a chance to throw it. Ron had to make do with Harry's pillow and he threw it and it hit Neville in the head. The entire class was now staring at him. He didn't care, he sat down with his head in his hand. Harry merely looked at him not sure what to do. 'Everybody put the pillows in the cases,' McGonagall started, 'Miss Granger, would you be as kind as to transfigure the remaining porcupines. Mr. Weasley I would like to speak to you for a moment,' Ron walked to the front of the class expecting at least a week of detentions.

'Sit down, Mr Weasley' said professor McGonagall after everyone had left. Ron sat down behind a desk in the front row and stared down at it intensely. He hated it when McGonagall shouted at him. She sat down behind her desk and looked at him. She took a deep breath and to Ron's great surprise she didn't shout. Instead she spoke to him in a gentle voice he had never heard before, 'Mr. Weasley, Girls have crushes on boys for the most trivial reasons,' Ron looked up at McGonagall wondering if he heard her right. Was she giving him a lecture about boys and girls? 'You see,' she continued, 'Mr. Krum has all the right ingredients for a crush. He is famous and talented. You, Mr. Weasley, are neither I'm afraid. It is, however, rather obvious, even to the untrained eye, that you care rather deeply about Miss Granger,' Ron sprang up and to start to protest but McGonagall continued before he had a chance so he sat back down. 'And feelings like those are much more important than anything to most girls, including Miss Granger. Now Miss Brown and Miss Patil may be terribly impressed by Mr. Krum, Miss Granger seems to care more about you. Something to think about,' McGonagall rose from behind her desk and Ron did the same. She escorted him to the door and when she handed him back his wand she said, 'I am forced to take ten points from Gryffindor I'm afraid. You did throw your wand at me and hit Mr. Longbottom in the face with Mr. Potter's pillow,' She gave him a little smile and he walked into the hall on the way to the common room.


	8. Unicorn Love

**Unicorn Love**

Ron walked through the portrait of the Fat Lady into the common room. All the Gryffindors were staring at him. Apparently the news of his little outbreak had travelled fast. He didn't feel like explaining to everyone what had happened so he walked up to his dormitory. Neville was sitting on his bed reading a book about plants who can breath fire. 'hey Neville, I'm sorry about the pillow, mate,' Ron said. Neville looked up and said, 'Don't worry about it. Are you alright?' Ron laid down in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He wasn't sure whether he was alright. What McGonagall said made him think. 'Well are you?' Harry stood in the doorway and was looking at him just as Neville was. 'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I'm good. Maybe just tired. That's why I lost it,' Ron lied. 'Did you get in a lot of trouble?' Harry asked. Ron didn't want to tell them what McGonagall said of course. Especially not the bit about him caring deeply for Hermione. But then again maybe they already know; she did say it was pretty obvious. 'Nah, she took some points and gave me a speech about... eh.. you know.. not throwing things across the room... especially at her,' Ron said.

The next few days left Ron thinking a lot about Hermione and how he felt about her. She definitely wanted her back as a friend but did he want to be more than that? He would look at her every second he could now and wondered. She was very pretty and the though of her and Krum still made him sick to his stomach. Did he want to kiss her though? That morning by the lake was wonderful and he still thought about the kiss a lot and about when they went to buy new clothes. The touch of her hand on his stomach had felt amazing. 'Mr. Weasley, what does your orb tell you? Mr. Weasley? Mr. Weasley!' Ron awoke from his daydream and saw professor Trelawney standing next to him. Her big eyes staring at him from behind her thick glasses. He quickly looked into his orb and try to think of a disaster that could strike him and leave him mutilated forever. She'd enjoy that. 'I see a horse,' he said because he did see a horse shaped cloud. 'I'm going to be trampled by a horse,' he suggested. Professor Trelawney came closer and suddenly turned to look at him, 'That's an unicorn,' she exclaimed, 'that means a great love is upon you! Is there anyone special in you life Mr. Weasley?' Ron looked at Harry who was trying hard not to laugh. He seemed to find that expression on all the boy's faces. Lavender and Parvati looked at him with the oddest expression on their faces. 'Well Mr. Weasley?' professor Trelawney demanded. 'Well... I don't.. no, not really. I guess' Ron said even though he knew that wasn't entirely true. But he wasn't going to get up and scream Hermione's name at the top of his longs now was he. He turned to Harry with a 'she-is-out-of-her-mind look on his face expecting to find Harry doing the same. Harry simply looked at him with an is-that-so look on his face. Well it's not true now is it. I mean Hermione is with Krum and she'll never pick me over him now will she.

Professor Trelawney makes up these things all the time. Ron told himself this over and over again. She wasn't making up the strange feeling in his stomach every time he even thought of Hermione though. They still weren't speaking and it was starting to hurt more and more. On a Friday Ron was very pleased the weekend was there and a Hogsmeade trip was planned. He didn't want to go without Hermione though. He decided it had gone on too long. He would simply apologize and try to get over her going out with Krum. He set of the find her and saw Lavender and Parvati standing at the end of a corridor. They walked into an empty class room. He heard them talking as he approaches them. 'I'm sure you're right. It has to be,' Parvati squeaked

'A handsome boy...'

'Man,'

'Sorry, a handsome man like Krum can't be interested in an ugly girl like Hermione,'

'I know, and she's so annoying,'

'No wonder Harry and Ron don't want to sit with her anymore,'

'Have you noticed how handsome Ron got over the summer?'

'Yes I have! Maybe we can get together with him and Harry in Hogsmeade. We just have to think of a way to get rid of Hermione,' Lavender said.

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. How dare they talk about Hermione like that. It made him wonder though if they thought he was handsome maybe Hermione did to. He walked around the corner to find Hermione. He walked into someone and all of a sudden he was looking into the most beautiful brown eyes.


	9. Flabbergasted

**Flabbergasted **

Ron looked at Hermione's face. Big tears were streaming down her cheeks. He just wanted to pick her up and carry her away to a place where no one would ever hurt her. Instead she turned around and ran outside. He was determined to make her feel better so he ran after her. 'Hermione, Hermione stop!' She was really fast and he didn't catch her until they were well outside of the castle. He took her arm and said, 'Don't listen to them, Hermione. They're just jealous,'

'Of what?' Hermione's voice was shaky because she was crying.

'Everything. Everything you are and everything you have. Like Krum. And Harry and me-'

'You and Harry, you don't want to be my friends,'

'Yes we do. I was looking for you when I overheard Parvati and Lavender talking. I miss you, Hermione. I want us to be friends again,'

'That's what you want. You want to be my friend?'

'Yes, that's what I want,'

'Well, no thank you,' and with that last comment she pushed Ron away. He tripped and fell on his back. It really hurt him. He got back up but Hermione already had a head start. He lost sight of her as she went into the castle. He guessed she went to the common room and tried to find her there. She wasn't there though. The next few hours Ron looked everywhere to find her. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong. Should he have apologized for what he said about Krum? It was getting dark so Ron made his way back to the common room. And there she was sitting at one of the big tables.

'Finally, I've literally been all over the castle looking for you,' Ron said as he sat down next to her. She looked at him and without saying a word she started packing up her books and papers. 'Hey, come on Hermione,' Ron started 'I'm sorry you know, about what I said about Krum,'

'This isn't about Victor, Ron,' Hermione spat.

'What is about then because I don't know what to do,'

'This is about you and me and you not knowing what you want,'

She grabbed all her things and headed up to her dormitory. Ron was left sitting at the table looking flabbergasted. What was she talking about?! He knew what he wanted. He wanted to be with Hermione. He wanted Hermione to be his girlfriend. But she didn't want that. She was going out with Krum. Or was she. She always denied it. His eyes fell on some pictures on the floor. He reached for them and saw his own face looking back up at him.


	10. Pictures

**Pictures**

Seven pictures. Hermione was carrying around seven pictures of him. Why would she do that? Maybe they weren't hers. But that made no sense who else could they belong to it. Unless his mother had been making secret visits to the Gryffindor common room they had to be Hermione's. What does it mean when a person carries pictures of you around? Who would he like to have pictures of? Well, Hermione of course because then he could look at her whenever he wants. He had to talk to her and tell her. She must care about him. I mean that is what McGonagall said and she's usually right. Ron sat in the common room until well after midnight. He was secretly hoping that Hermione would come back downstairs but she never did. He went to bed and for the first night in a long time he didn't dream of Krum and Hermione kissing. Instead he dreamt of him kissing Hermione and he slept much better because of it.

'Ron, wake up! We're late already. Go on get ready,' Harry yelled in his ear. 'Whatizit?' Ron groaned. 'Everyone is ready to go to Hogsmeade. Hurry up!' Hogsmeade. Hermione. Ron was awake immediately and got cleaned up and dressed as quickly as he could. He wore his blue jeans with the dark blue shirt. She had liked that. They hurried down to the entrance hall. He looked around for Hermione. 'Where's Hermione,' he asked Harry, 'have you seen her?'

'You made up have you? Because Seamus heard you two argued again yesterday,' Harry said.

'yeah we did. That's why I need to talk to her. Fix it you know. Have you seen her or not?'

'No sorry mate. Ask Parvati and Lavender they're coming this way,'

Ron turned around and saw them. He had a choice to make. Argue with them now and keep looking for Hermione later or look for Hermione now and argue with them later. Before he could make up his mind Lavender had taken hold of his arm. At the same time he saw Hermione looking at him. She look extremely angry and pelted off in the other direction. Ron tried to break lose but Lavender held on to him tight. 'Where are you going?' Lavender asked sweetly.

'I've got to find Hermione,'

'Who needs her. You can just spend the day with us instead,'

'I need her,' Ron began, 'She's my best friend and you're a horrible cow who only cares about superficial things like looks and fame. So if you'll excuse me I'm going to find my real friend. Harry-' Ron looked at Harry for a response, 'Go,' he said, 'I'll catch up with you later,' Ron raced to the front of the crowd but he didn't see Hermione anywhere. Once they had reached Hogsmeade he still hadn't found her. After looking for her for an hour he lost hope. But then he saw her coming out of Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.


	11. Really?

**Really? **

He ran up to her. He would no lose sight of her this time. 'Hermione!' Ron yelled. She looked up at him. He had trouble making out whether she was happy to see him or not. 'You should stop running from me' he told her when he caught up with her. 'And why is that?' she wanted to know. 'I need to talk to you so come on,' Ron said. He put his arm through hers and dragged her of to the edge of the village. They sat down on a rock and looked down at the ground. Ron noticed the bag in her hand. 'Why do you need new quills? You got a whole load of them on your birthday,' Ron asked.

'If you just dragged me here to talk about Victor I'm leaving,'

'No, that's not what I want at all,' Ron said quietly.

'Oh, ok,' she paused for a moment before saying, 'they were no good. Way too fancy to be useful,' she smiled at him which made him worry. What if she turned him down? He reached into his pocket to take out the pictures. Maybe she'll say something first. 'Are these yours?' He asked while handing her the pictures. She blushed like mad which Ron thought was really sweet. 'I.. well.. you know.. I..' she stammered, 'I just like to have them with me. You know, so I can look at you whenever,' She was nervous and Ron didn't want to make it worse even for her. He'd just tell her first. 'I know, I would like to have a picture of you so I can look at you,' he said.

'Really?'

'Yeah especially lately with you not talking to me. I had to make due with just thinking of you,'

'Did you think about me a lot?'

'yeah, I guess,'

'Like once or twice a day,'

'More like once or twice a second,' Ron couldn't look at her as he said this. Instead he just looked at the leaves he was poking at with a stick. He could feel his face become redder. Hermione reached over and took the stick from his hand. He looked up at her. She was blushing too. 'Really?' she asked. Her eyes looked scared. He held onto her hands really tight. He couldn't let her get away. 'Really,' he said.

Her face broke into a smile. 'You have to most beautiful smile,' He had said it before he realized. Her grin became wider. He really wanted to kiss her now. Maybe she'd let him. She lifted her hand an stroked the side of his face, 'You're very handsome, you know that?' She looked at him differently, more serious. He moved his head towards hers until there was about an inch between them. She had closed her eyes. Ron softly placed his lips on Hermione's. I felt different then it had done by the lake. He didn't want it to ever end. When their lips finally broke apart they just sat on the rock grinning at each other. He was holding both her hands; they were cold. He kissed her again. He definitely could get used to this. She pulled away and softly said, 'Let's get back to the castle. Everyone is in Hogsmeade so we can be alone. Unless you want to stay here and shop or something,' Ron smiled at her, 'No, the castle, alone with you, that sounds perfect,'

Ron can't remember a time when they had gotten back to the castle quicker. The castle seemed really deserted. There wasn't a single soul in the corridors and only a handful of Gryffindors were in the common room. 'All the others are in Hogsmeade so we can go to my dormitory, if you want of course,' he felt his face turn red again. But Hermione simply smiled at him and said, 'Ok, I'll meet you there,' as she sped of to her dormitory. He walked up the stairs. He placed his coat on the rack and started pacing around like a nervous polar bear. Then he heard the door squeak and Hermione came in. She sat down on his bed. It seemed impossible that there was a time when he didn't think she was perfect. He sat down with her. 'Here,' she said as she handed him a picture. 'It's just an ordinary muggle one so I don't move but it's better then nothing,' Ron looked at a picture of Hermione probably taken in Italy that summer. 'It's perfect,' he said and gave her a kiss. As he pulled away she put her hand in his neck and pulled him back.


End file.
